Intervention
by Memento Mori- Remember to die
Summary: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is given an intervention. Post chapter 700. Narusaku. Please read and review, this is my first actual story. Until Masashi Kishimoto rewrites the ending for Naruto this will be my own cannon ending. Naruto is in a failed marriage with Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

The Intervention

Although he loved Bolt and Himawari dearly, Naruto wasn't totally happy about the way his life went. They were the only reason why he didn't divorce his wife, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki, all those years ago when he realized he couldn't bring himself to love her. Sure he could force himself to love her, but he'd only be lying to himself. He wanted to blame Bolt for being the reason why he was trapped in a loveless marriage, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved the damn kid too much.

Sure he and Hinata were currently separated, but only a selected few, including their children, knew about. He usually kept his personal life a secret from the public, he didn't like answering questions that covered his own life, and he certainly didn't want to talk about his wife. Currently he and Bolt, who wanted to stay with his father, were crashing over at Sai and Ino's place.

Sai and Ino never supported the idea of Naruto ending up with Hinata, believing that Sakura would be the much healthier choice for him, so when they found out that Naruto and Hinata were separating, Sai told Naruto that he and Ino would be more than happy to let him stay at their until he had enough time to find his own place.

"Sai, Ino I'm back" he said aloud

"Oh. Naruto. I didn't expect you to be back so early," Sai answered in a tone of voice that sounded strange, even for him.

"Sai, is everything okay?" Naruto asked

"Everything's fine, there's nothing to worry about" the pale skin man replied

"Let me rephrase the question," Naruto began

"You're not trying to get me together with Sakura again, are you?" Naruto asked

He knew that Sai and Ino meant well, but he didn't have time for a relationship, he was too busy with work, and even if he did have the time he would be able to face Sakura without feeling ashamed of himself for settling for Hinata. He still had feelings for Sakura, there was no doubt about it, and he wished that he ended up with her instead of Hinata, and if he could pursue a relationship with her, he would, but his pride and shame prevented him from doing so.

"No" Sai said rather bluntly "but I do have something to show you out in the courtyard" he concluded as he pulled Naruto outside.

What Naruto saw, he just couldn't believe it. There he saw Bolt, Himawari, Sarada, Iruka, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and a few other close friends standing under a banner with the word 'Intervention' painted in large red letters.

"S-sai wh-what the fuck!" Naruto shouted out in shock.

"Naruto, despite what you may think, this was actually Bolt's idea" Iruka said trying to calm down his surrogate younger brother.

"Dad, the reason why I got everyone here is because we all hate seeing you looking so fucking lonely all the time." the Hokage's thirteen year old son said in a serious tone of voice.

"Bolt, why would you think that I'm lonely? I got you and Himawari." Naruto told his son.

"That's not what I mean dammit-" was all Bolt was able to say before being interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Look Naruto," the lazy ninja began.

"We all know you're still in love with Sakura, and it's just painful to watch you torture yourself by refusing to go after her. You know she's still waiting for her knight to come for her, since it didn't work out for her and Sasuke, Sarada's living proof of that. No offense Sarada." Shikamaru said

"None taken," Sarada replied accepting Shikamaru's apology.

"You guys, it's not that I don't want to pursue a relationship with Sakura. It's the complete opposite in fact, it's just that I'm just too ashamed of myself to ask her out. I settled for Hinata, which was a complete mistake, the only thing good to come out of my failed marriage were my kids, hell I have no idea why I fucking settled. I've been in love with Sakura ever since we were kids, even now I still dream of growing old with her," Naruto said as he started to cry.

"Idiot," a familiar voice started to sob behind him.

"Sakura," was what came out of Naruto's mouth as she walked up to him. Fearing that she was about to hit him, he was completely shocked when she kissed him.

"You idiot, I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that you love me because when I started to go out with Sasuke, it wasn't what I hoped to be, and I then realized that I was in love with you, I was always in love with you. You were always there for me when I needed you, and and..." she started to cry.

"Sakura, would you like to go get dinner sometime?" Naruto asked the woman he loved.

"Yes, I'd love to, I'd really love to." Sakura answered as she calmed down.

Naruto was happy, the happiest he's ever been in years. He was never going to let her go, from then on, he promised himself that he give up on loving Sakura.

the End

Author's note: So, this will be my cannon until Masashi Kishimoto writes an alternate ending. I won't lie, when I read chapter 700, my heart was ripped to shreds. The conclusion was a rape in the face, even thinking about it now brings tears to my face. Almost everybody I know thought that Naruto would end up with Sakura. Here's a link to a petition to get Masashi Kishimoto to write an alternate ending for Naruto: www change org /p/ masashi - kishimoto - petition- to -masashi -kishimoto -to -make -an -alternate -ending -for -naruto

Please sign it.

Also, this is technically my first fic, so please write a review, I'd really appreciate it, thank you very much


	2. Chapter 2

So I guess I'm going to continue with this story, I keep getting new ideas for this fic.

Chapter 2

"I don't care, I'm not going to sign the damn papers Naruto. Our marriage can still work." Hinata told her estranged husband in a stern, yet tense, tone of voice. She knew that her marriage wasn't great and that Naruto was still in love with '_that_ _woman'_, but that still wasn't stop her from trying to make things work out. In her own delusional mind she still believed that Naruto could still love her and eventually forget about '_the pink haired bitch,' _when in reality she and her husband rarely spent any time together, and when it did it would almost always end in a fight.

"Hinata, let's face it, we were never meant to be together, we can hardly stand in the same room together let alone look at each other. The only reason why I stayed with you these past fourteen years was because of the kids, but I can't help it, I'm still in love with Sak-" Naruto said before he got cut off by Hinata.

"Don't you dare bring up that whores name in this house!" She yelled at him

"And don't you ever bring up her name when I'm around!" She yelled again, but more bitterly.

"If you're not going to take this discussion seriously then I'll come back another time. I can't deal with your shit right now Hinata." Naruto said frustratedly before signaling to Bolt that it was time to go.

Despite claiming to resent his father for spending more time at work than spending time with him and Himawari, Bolt had the utmost respect for his old man, idolized him actually, and was happy when his idea of holding an intervention for his father actually worked. He saw how unhappy Naruto was with his mother, and how life actually came to Naruto's eyes whenever Sakura was around. Sure, Bolt wasn't 100% satisfied with Naruto wanting a divorce, but he couldn't just stand there and watch his father wallow in misery and self-pity.

He knew how much his father had to sacrifice for the sake of the happiness of others. He just wanted to see a genuine from his father, not the phony one he put on around others. So when he saw his father actually smile in front of him when they ran into Sakura a couple months ago, he knew that he had to get them together.

The first person he told his plan to was Sakura's surrogate daughter, Sarada Uchiha. Sarada agreed with him on the plan. She saw how lonely her 'mother' was and how her 'mother' was forced into the position to take care of her when Sasuke Uchiha decided to live the life of a nomad. Sarada knew that Sakura loved her like she was her own, but she couldn't help but feel like she was some sort of burden, so when Bolt told her about his idea she remembered the day her papa left and how quickly Sakura was able to cheer up when Naruto came to comfort her, and how happy she was.

It wasn't long until everyone who was close to Naruto agreed to help out Bolt with the intervention. The only people he didn't tell about his plan were Kiba, Shino and Kurenai do to them being extremely close with his mother. The end results were more than satisfactory for Bolt. His dad was finally happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

Right now, his dad was on a date with Sakura, and as much as Bolt wanted to go spy on how the date was going, he had promised Himawari that he would take her to Ichiraku's for dinner.

"Hey Bolt, how do you think father's date with Ms. Sakura is going?" his sister asked him while slurping noodle from her shio soup.

"How the hell should I know? They're probably making out or something." he replied as he finished his second bowl of miso soup.

"If you want to know where they are right now, they're currently at some high end restaurant right now." a familiar voice said, surprising Bolt.

"S-sa-sarada, what the hell are you doing here?" sputtered out Bolt.

"It's a free nation, I can go where ever I want." she bluntly replied.

"That's not what I fucking meant!" he shouted out in agitation.

"Ugh, you can be so annoying at times" Sarada said irritably, not wanting to tell Bolt that she had been following him.

"The hell is that supposed to mean dammit?" he yelled only for Sarada to yell back resulting in an argument between the two.

"You guys are acting like an old married couple." an embarrassed Himawari said as people started to watch the two young shinobi-in-training argue.

"We are not a couple!" Bolt and Sarada shouted in rage.

"If it will shut you up the reason why I'm here is because I was hungry and the food here happens to be reasonably priced, got it?" the young Uchiha said while calming down, knowing that Bolt would be dense enough to believe her lie.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Bolt asked, acting as if the argument never happened causing Himawari and Sarada to become dumbfounded.

Everything was going great for Naruto, his kids were out having fun, he was able to get some time off of work, his soon-to-be ex wife, once she gives in and signs the divorce papers, was out on a mission that would take a few weeks and was finally able to get a date with the woman he's been in love with since he was a kid. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment for him, nothing.

"So other than the job being extremely busy and demanding, how do you like being the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"It's different than what I thought it was gonna be like when we were kids, but it has its ups and downs, and with the new tech, work's become a bit easier." He replied.

"I know what you mean. Before we had computers at the hospital, going through files would take so long, and now it just takes a few seconds." she said as she let out a small giggle

"Enough about work!" Naruto said rather cheerily

"Tell me, how's life at home?" he asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Not a lot has been going on at home, it's all been rather boring," Sakura began.

"Sarada started calling mama a few weeks ago, and she constantly talks about Bolt. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she has a crush on the boy." she said as she started to laugh a little, Naruto started to laugh along with her.

"Now that's something I haven't seen you do in a long time." she said with a smile.

"What haven't I done in a long time?" he asked not knowing what she could possibly be talking about.

"Laugh, I haven't seen you laugh in a long time." she answered sighing . What she had said was true. The last time she had seen Naruto laugh was when he had completed the promise he made her all those years ago. In fact, that was the last time anybody had seen Naruto laughed. Ever since then he always had a serious look on his face. It warmed her heart to see him laughing again, she missed the days where he was always cracking jokes, smiling and laughing and she was glad that he was able to do so again. A tear fell from her face as she looked back on those days, if she had the chance to start all over again, she would do it, but instead of focusing on Sasuke like she did so many years ago, she would pay more attention to Naruto. She loved him, and there was no way she was going to leave him for somebody else and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Hinata get in the way of her future with him. They were made for each other and it took her years to finally realize it, there was no way she would ruin their relationship.

It was at that moment that they kissed, and it was the best kiss they ever had. Nothing could ruin their moment together. It felt so right to them, and they both knew that nothing could get in the way of their love, and they both made a silent vow to spend the rest of their lives together.

Bolt smiled as he watched the two kiss through his binoculars. He had never before seen his father laugh before, nor had he seen Ms. Haruno show a full smile. As much as he wanted to pull a prank, he knew that if he did the date would end early, thus ruining it.

'Alright!' he thought to himself.

'I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure the old man stays happy!' he vowed to himself before leaving to go back home as the night sky started to get darker.

fin

So that was my second don't forget to review, or leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 2 point 5: An Interlude

So when I say that this is my canon, I mean that I'm going to pretended that this is how the actual story of Naruto actually goes, and ignore the sellout storyline. Thank you to those who enjoy this story.

Chapter 2.5: An Interlude

It was getting late, but he didn't care. He already sent Himawari back to the Hyuuga compound with a shadow clone so she wouldn't miss curfew. The only thing bothering him now was Sarada. The girl kept watching him like a hawk and it was getting on his nerves.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

"I'm bored, there isn't much for me to do at night, all of my favorite places are closed and I can't hang out with mama because she's on a date with your dad."

"Hm. Say, Sarada, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it isn't stupid, then go ahead."

"Why do you call Ms. Sakura mama? She's not your actual mom and you're already an emancipated minor."

"That is a surprisingly good question, especially from you."

"Uh, thanks?" he didn't know if she was complimenting him, but he decided to take it.

"The reason why, I call her my mama, is because ever since my papa left, she's taken care of me and has never asked for anything in return. I've never met my real mother, the only thing I know about her is that she lives somewhere in the Sound, and even though I'm not related to my mama I know that she loves me as if I was hers" tears started to form, "and I'm just so grateful that she would take care of me. I've been nothing but a burden to her and she still puts up with me." She started to cry.

"H-hey Sarada there's no need for you to cry, if it makes you feel any better I also feel like a burden at times too" his attempt at comforting her seemed to work, she seemed to calm down a bit. "If you haven't noticed I don't have Byakugan so a lot of people at the Hyuuga compound constantly give me dirty looks and call me 'half-breed' constantly, it's a good thing that Himawari got my mothers eyes, she doesn't have to put up with all the shit I put up with down there."

"Thanks, I feel a lot better"

Bolt gave her a look that said 'no problem' as he started to walk away.

"Bolt, wait!"

"Did I forget something?"

"No, I just have a question that's been nagging at me for a while, that's all."

"Shoot" a word he would say whenever someone would ask him a question, telling them to go ahead.

"Why did your dad marry Lady Hinata when he was never in love with her?" she was serious. It was common knowledge, although nobody seemed to talk about it, that the current Hokage was never in love with his wife, though most people never knew why he married her when he had no romantic feelings for her.

"It was during a mission, apparently auntie Hanabi got kidnapped by some psycho. To prevent my mom from doing something incredibly stupid and dangerous that would end up killing a lot of people, my dad was forced to promise her that he would marry her if she didn''t interfere with the mission. Of course once he made the promise, he couldn't back out of it because of his ninja-way. It was kind of bullshit really, they weren't even twenty yet. Granny Tsunade told me that the only thing that my dad really liked about their shit marriage was me and Himawari, so i guess that's cool."

"Thanks Bolt. For an idiot you have your moments of coolness." Sarada hugged Bolt, causing him to blush.

"N-no problem, don't know if you were insulting me or complimenting me, but I'll take it, I guess."

"Bolt!" a familiar voice "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" it was Inojin, Ino probably sent him out. "My mom told me to tell you that curfew starts in about thirty minutes, c'mon let's go."

"In a minute Inojin, in a minute." Bolt was hugging Sarada back, when Inojin saw this he decided to leave the two alone for a bit, not really caring if it would bring the wrath of his mother because he knew something special must've happened for Bolt to act slightly mature for once.


End file.
